Payback is a Bitch
by Bad Ass Female Fighter
Summary: Fem!Ritsu AU: Here's what happens when Ritsu tries to get back at Masamune.


_**Fem!Ritsu AU. Here's what happens when Ritsu's payback backfires.**_

* * *

Ritsu twitched in annoyance as her boss barked an order at her to redo the already edited manuscript. It was already hell week for the shojo department and Ritsu was coming close to murdering her ex/boss for keeping her up all night with their "activities". She blushed thinking about that night, although it took the edge off from their stressful week, she's still pissed at him for her sleep deprivation.

' _Oh, how I really want to get back at him.'_ Ritsu thought to herself, feeling bloodthirsty for vengeance against her demonic boss.

She shifted in her seat, feeling her new set of undergarments that she recently bought slide against her in a comfortable manner, like caressing fingers. An idea struck her as she glanced at her boss who was yelling on the phone, feeling diabolical as she wrote something down on a different colored sticky note for Takano.

Two hours later, Ritsu handed her updated manuscript to Masamune who took it before the former went back to her desk to organise her desk for the next cycle.

The editor-in-chief looked over the storyboards before a red sticky note caught his eye on the tenth page and saw that it was addressed to him, " **Just to let you know, I'm wearing a little something that is green, and from Victoria's Secret."** Masamune had to stop himself from groaning out loud as a part of him awakened in his nether region.

Taking the note from the page so that it doesn't get mixed in with the work, he pocketed said note as he glared at Ritsu from behind his glasses for putting the image of her in a sexy set of lingerie in his mind.

Ritsu had to keep the smirk off her face when she felt her boss' mood change to that of a cat in heat. She felt powerful when teasing him with a single note, him being uncomfortable and swamped in work, unable to do anything made her satisfied.

" _Payback's a bitch; serves you right."_ was all that went through her head as she gathered her stuff and left the department, a smug smile on her face as she made her quick escape before Takano could chase her.

Stepping into the elevator, the smug smile she wore fell instantly when she realized the impact her action will inevitably bring forth, ' _Aw crap, what have I done? The moment he spots me anywhere outside of work I'm a goner!'_ she thought in panic as images of her ex-boyfriend/next-door-neighbor snatching her and ravishing her sprung in her mind.

She shook her head frantically in despair, ' _Nononononono! You're so stupid Ritsu, why did you have to do that! I'm screwed! Going to hell!'_ Ritsu mentally added as the elevator doors opened before she made a mad dash outta there like a bat outta hell.

Ritsu speed-walked to the train station with an anxious expression, ' _Okay, don't panic Ritsu, just pack some clothes for a week and stay at a hotel close enough to Marukawa and pray to whatever deity above that this blows over.'_ she told herself, having come up with the plan to avoid her boss for that duration.

Getting to her apartment building, she quickly went to her home and packed the clothes necessary for her to use for any hotel cheap enough to stay in.

Once she was done packing, she quickly and quietly press her ear to the wall separating her apartment from Takano's. Silence met her ears, " _It's quiet, maybe he's not coming home tonight."_ she concluded as she grabbed her suitcase and crept to the door, keeping her ears open for any sound. Cracking the door open, she averted her eyes around the hall to find any sign of her neighbor, but found none, much to her relief before she closed the door behind her and made her way to the elevator.

Standing in front of the elevator, she tapped her foot nervously, feeling anxious for leaving her neighbor hanging for a week after that stunt she pulled on him.

The elevator dinged as it opened, making her look up, only to have a heart attack when she saw her boss standing in the middle of said elevator with a blank expression. However, she knew that under that expressionless demeanor, was a demon ready to deliver punishment for her misdeed.

' _Crap.'_ was all that went through her head before letting out a yelp when Masamune hauled her over his shoulder like a cavemen.

"What the hell, put me down you primate!" she demanded, blushing madly, but made no attempts to struggle lest she fall, her suitcase still clutched in her right hand.

Once again, she was in a familiar apartment with her back pressed against the bed sheets that smelled like him. Before she could register what happened, Masamune's lips sealed her own in lust-filled passion that has built up since this afternoon thanks to her note.

Ritsu gripped Masamune's shirt, unsure whether she should push him away or pull him closer before he released her lips. This in turn left her breathless and flustered as she looked up at him, dazed from that kiss.

"Where were you going?"

Ritsu blinked at Masamune, clearing her vision to see his eyes showing sadness which made her feel guilty before looking away in shame, "I-I was going to stay in a hotel for a week. I wasn't leaving town, honest." she said, feeling like a little girl who was caught sneaking candy in her bedroom.

"Why would you feel the need to?" Masamune asked, his breath hitting her ear as he leaned in closer.

"Because I...knew you were going to do this when we got back." Ritsu said in a small voice, blushing as she thought of what happened at work.

Masamune smiled down at his nervous lover, remembering what happened this afternoon that put him in such a mood in the first place. "That note you left me, was it your way to spite me, to make me feel miserable knowing that I was unable to take you on the spot?" he asked, watching Ritsu's face crack into a smirk.

"Call it payback for all the hell you've put me through this week. I'm already sleep deprived because of our deadline, I did not need to be kept up all night because of your cravings." Ritsu said, locking eyes with him to show how displeased she was with his behavior.

Masamune instantly felt guilty for that since he's unable to control his urges when the woman he loves is around constantly at work and next door to him. His uncontrollable passion for Ritsu has cost her some sleep, and he believes she deserves some credit for that.

"I'm sorry, you're right." Ritsu's eyes widened at the words that left Masamune's mouth, clearly surprised by what he said as he continued, "I've taken advantage of you when you needed the sleep you required for work. For that, I am sorry. I promise, I'll make it up to you." he said, making Ritsu's heart flutter at his words before turning away to hide her blush.

"Y-You don't have to do anything. 'Sides, I already got back at you earlier, so we're even." Ritsu said, nervously but also with hint of glee, still feeling satisfied for what she did to him.

Masamune chuckled, "Did it make you happy, knowing that you can make me feel like that with just a couple words, knowing that you have that kind of power over me." he said, moving his hips against hers, to let her know what she has done to him.

Ritsu gasped when she felt him, along with a burning heat that welled up inside her at those words. She smirked in smug pride when she remembered how he looked when he read her note, "Strangely enough, yes, I found it quite satisfying." She paused before adding, "We've slept together enough for me to develop a sixth sense when it comes to your needs." she said, looking back at him to see a smirk on his face that clearly spelled trouble.

"Good, that means you know that I want you all the time." Masamune said before sealing her mouth into another kiss, which she responded in kind as excitement started to rise inside her. Lips locked together, Masamune proceeded to remove her clothes, one by one, exposing her body to his eyes alone.

Masamune pulled away when he saw the green lingerie underwear that she wore. This shade of green went with her eyes, accentuating them, making her eyes shine with color. "You weren't kidding when you said that you were wearing something from Victoria's Secret." Masamune said when he found his voice, his hands touching the silky soft undergarments that adorn her beautiful body.

"I only decided to wear this because they feel extremely comfortable." Ritsu said, blushing even more as Masamune stared at her lingerie appreciatively, "You have good taste." he said, complimenting her on her choice of clothing.

Ritsu couldn't help but pout, "More interested in my bra than my boobs. Weirdo." she said, not realizing she said it out loud until Masamune chuckled, "My apologies, I'll pay more attention to your boobs from now on." he said as he kneaded her breasts.

Ritsu blushed deeply in embarrassment and pleasure as Masamune touching her breasts, "Th-That's what I meant, I was just making a comment, I didn't mean anything by it." she tried in vain to amend her words.

Masamune merely smiled as he used his mouth to latch onto her bra strap and pulled it off her shoulder, exposing the swell of her left breast until her nipple was in reach. Releasing the strap, he quickly attached his mouth to her nipple and lapped at it until it hardened.

Ritsu's head fell back as she moaned at the sensation, her hands holding Masamune's shoulders before he switched his attention to her other breast, taking away her bra in the process.

Ritsu absentmindedly combed her hands through Masamune's raven hair, her mind being swept away in the feelings he was invoking in her once again.

Masamune released her breast before trailing kisses down her tummy until he came in contact with her exotic panties that served as wrapping paper for his present underneath. With a mischievous grin, he decided to tease her by taking the edge of her panties in between his teeth. However, he made no move to remove it as he allowed his hands to wander her body and knead her butt cheeks.

Ritsu gasped as she felt his breath on her nether region, feeling tormented under his touch and unable to get that feeling her body needed. She lightly scratched at his head, urging him to go further, "Takano-san...please..." she begged, unable to take the torture for much longer.

Masamune released her underwear as it lightly snapped against her skin, "As you wish." he said as he quickly shed himself of his clothing before he removed Ritsu's panties, leaving her completely bare to him.

Crawling on top of her, he took her mouth into his once again as he entered her body, each of them moaning into the kiss. Masamune set a steady rhythm, holding her and petting her hair as they moaned into each other's mouth.

Ritsu scratched his back, encouraging him to keep going as he increased his speed, pushing them closer to the edge. Unable to handle the pleasure for much longer, Ritsu threw her head back when her release washed over her, followed by Masamune who shook above her, latching his mouth onto her neck, marking her.

Once they calmed down from their climax Masamune slipped out of her and fell to his side in order not to crush her before pulling Ritsu into his arms and pressing a kiss to her forehead. He nuzzled the top of her hair as he allowed his love's breathing to lull him to sleep with Ritsu following soon after.

Ritsu woke up groggily, her surroundings unfamiliar yet familiar at the same. She blushed when she felt the weight of her neighbor's arm across her midriff. ' _Crap, Ritsu you idiot. Okay, don't panic, calm and slow, then make your escape.'_ was all that went through her head as she carefully uncoiled Masamune's arm from her person in order to sneak away from him. When she got his arm completely off of her, she looked at his sleeping face to make sure he stayed asleep before turning around to search for her clothes.

Before she could even move away from the bed, arms wrapped around her middle before she was yanked back onto the bed and into a warm chest. Blinking a couple times, she blushed in realization before she turned her head to glare at the man behind her, "You jerk, you were awake the whole time." she said accusingly as Masamune smirked before placing a lingering kiss on her shoulder, making her squeak at the contact.

"I had to make sure you didn't run away again." Masamune said, tightening his hold on her to make sure she didn't get away from him.

Ritsu blushed indignantly, "I wasn't going to run. I just..." she trailed off looking down, unable to finish that sentence.

Masamune took a hold of her chin and made her look him in the eyes, "If you're gonna run somewhere, anywhere for that matter, at least take me with you." he said, staring into her eyes intensely as Ritsu's heart clenched a little, "You truly scared me when I saw you with that suitcase...as though you were leaving me for good this time." he added, remembering the fear he felt when he saw her bag packed and ready to leave.

Ritsu looked down in shame, "Idiot, I wasn't running away, I was just gonna hide somewhere to get some sleep. 'Sides, it's not like I can disappear again considering my job, it wouldn't be right." she said, knowing that it would be impossible seeing how her job demands her to be at home and on the phone constantly.

Ritsu gasped when Masamune held her closer than she already was, "Still, you really scared me. That's how much I love you, you know. The mere thought of you vanishing off the face of the Earth once more without giving me a reason is one of my greatest fears. So please, don't go anywhere where I can't follow." he begged whispering in her hair, but she heard him clearly, she heard the fear in his voice when he told her his greatest fear.

Her heart clenched, hating the thought of being the cause of this man's fear. "Idiot, I'm not going anywhere, not while my job is here." she said, refusing to admit that Masamune's fear bothered her.

Masamune smiled before kissing her on the lips, happy that despite not having her confession yet, she'll still stay beside him as long as her work is here with him.

"Thank you." he said pulling away to look into her eyes, smiling at her blush before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Ritsu felt her heart flutter at Masamune's smile, one of the most pleasant qualities he has is that sweet smile that would just make her melt in a heartbeat.

"By the way," his voice pulled her out of her thoughts to see him holding up a bunch of hotel brochures, "if you plan on staying in any hotel in the area, I highly recommend the one that provides a private hot springs where you and I can bathe under the stars while we make love." he said as though it was the most normal thing to do.

Ritsu all but yelled, "WHY THE HELL DO YOU EVEN HAVE THOSE?!"

* * *

 _ **AN: I couldn't help myself.**_


End file.
